


Wish-Fulfillment

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky birthday gifts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: In which Draco wants to give Harry a birthday gift but-Well, it's not like they're friends.Pansy is exasperated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i very nearly forgot to post this bday fic bc its in my harry potter folder and literally ALL the others are star wars.

“Remind me again what we’re doing here?” Pansy says, bored.

Draco glares at her, which looks ridiculous with the fringe he hasn’t bothered to cut in months.

Pansy shrugs. “What.”

“You know what we’re doing here. Stop trying to distract me.” He shoots her another glare and returns to reading labels with an intensity normally reserved for things which actually interest him.

“No, I know why you’re here. Now explain to me why I had to come along.”

Draco sighs, drooping a bit. “Are you really going to make me say it?”

Pansy stares at him in silence. As if there was ever a question.

He sighs. “I didn’t want to go alone. And you’re one of my best friends.”

She stares him down a while longer, just to make him sweat. “Alright,” she says finally. “Take that one.”

*

Malfoy’s being suspicious.

Ron’s too busy trying to fend off Hermione’s studying plans to notice until Harry mentions it but after that he can’t un-notice it.

Malfoy’s started hanging around Harry, awkwardly hovering somewhere nearby but not actually engaging. He goes pink in the face whenever he notices Harry looking at him, and storms off in a huff.

Sometimes when he’s staring at Harry he opens his mouth like he wants to say something and closes it again, then spends the next few minutes glaring at Harry.

Bloody weird, is what it is.

*

Pansy rolls her eyes. “You know you could just send it. Borrow one of the school owls and don’t attach a letter if you’re so embarrassed.”

Draco shakes his head. “I can’t.”

She suppresses another eye roll. “And why is that?”

“Because…” He pauses.

Pansy finally looks at him. His hair is messy, like he’s been running his fingers through it and his cheeks are pink. He looks like his crush asked him to deliver a love letter to someone else.

He looks so pathetic she takes pity on him.

*

Judging by the tiny first-year’s explanation the package has passed through the hands of half the school by the time it gets to Hermione.

She thanks the child – so small. Ron is right. They really do get smaller every year. – and examines the package. It’s wrapped in plain brown paper, held in place with a spell. There are no marks except for Harry’s name written in handwriting she doesn’t recognize.

Even her spells reveal only the magic holding the wrapping in place.

Well, looks like she gets to play messenger again.

*

When Hermione meets up with them after Transfiguration she looks confused.

“How was Muggle Studies?” Harry asks, apparently having noticed it too.

Ron looks at Hermione expectantly until he notices the brown package she’s holding under one arm.

“Oh, you know,” Hermione says, “like always. But on the way here-“

“What’s that?” Ron asks, pointing.

She glares at him. “I was just getting to that. It’s for you,” she says, holding it out to Harry. “One of the first years gave it to me on the way here. I don’t know who it’s from but it’s not dangerous. I checked.”

Harry’s staring at the writing on the package. Ron leans over to have a look. It looks familiar but he can’t think who it might be.

“Well, aren’t you going to open it?” he nudges Harry.

Harry doesn’t respond; he’s got his thinking face on. After a long moment, long enough that it’s getting awkward, just standing around in the hallway, he begins to unwrap it.

Hermione’s eyebrows nearly hit her hairline the moment she gets a good look at what’s in the package.

Ron can’t get a good look past the wrapping paper but he can see Harry’s face. His mouth is open, eyes wide, eyebrows almost higher than Hermione’s.

“What is it then?”Ron asks, trying to get a better look.

“It’s a GameBoy,” Hermione says. “And a game to go with it.”

“What’s a gameboy?”

“Bloody wishfulfilment,” Harry answers. “I have to go.” He wraps the thing up again, turning and hurrying down the hallway. “See you later!”

Ron stares after him. “That was weird.”

Hermione shrugs. “Come on. Let’s go to class. I’m sure he’ll tell us what’s going on later.”

*

Pansy finds Draco sulking in the hallways between classes, Greg and Vince at his shoulders, trying to look menacing.

It probably works on the younger kids, but to Pansy he just looks sleep-deprived and wired.

“How much coffee have you had today?” she asks him, glaring at Greg and Vince until they go away.

Draco vibrates in place. “You know I don’t drink coffee, Pansy.”

She rolls her eyes. “You certainly act like you’ve overdosed on caffeine. Come on, what’s wrong?”

He goes still, presses his lips together. “I sent it.”

“Oh, really? And has he got it yet?”

Draco makes a face. “I don’t know.”

“Well, that’s terrible planning on your part,” Pansy tells him, entirely without pity.

He looks miserable, and a bit embarrassed. “I know.”

Which is, of course, when Potter runs around the corner and nearly collides with Pansy.

“Sorry,” he says, distracted. “Malfoy.”

Draco lifts his chin. “Potter.”

“I was just- I wanted to say- Thank you.” Potter’s cheeks are going red. So are Draco’s.

“Don’t mention it.”

“I was wondering…” Potter hesitates.

Draco raises an eyebrow.

“I mean, how did you know?”

“Well, one hears things. I made an educated guess.”

Pansy huffs, rolling her eyes. “Would you two just kiss and get it over with? Some of us have classes to get to.”

They both jump, looking suddenly guilty.

“Ugh. Listen, you two are going to meet up after classes and have a nice little talk about your feelings. Now come on. We need to get to Transfiguration before McGonagall starts docking points.” She turns and starts walking, smiling with satisfaction when she hears hurried footsteps behind her.


End file.
